The Dragon's Dark Horse
by Artriel
Summary: The first Super Smash Brothers Torney is about to begin. What will happen? Who ends up with who? How is a nose involved without being a random story? Find out here!


Well, 1st Super Smash story. Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's very very hot' thought Link, looking at the metallic platform that he was standing on. 'Where in Din's name am I?' Link drew his sword. 'Do they expect me to just stand here in the damn heat?' He was supposed to be waiting for somebody. They would have to fight. What the gigantic white glove had not mentioned was where they would be fighting. The platform looked stood over what looked to be a volcano. 'Now I think about it, this does feel a lot like Death Mountain.' Link thought bitterly. 'Where the hell is that metal man? I want out of this Super Smash thing already.'

As if in answer to Link's question, a very small platform appeared above him. It began emitting an eerie green light until a figure materialized upon the platform. The figure, a robotic figure of orange coloration with what looked to be the end of a tank turret for a right hand, looked down upon Link. It's head, well, it's helmet, was red in color with a glowing light green glass making a cool T shape in the middle.

Having served its purpose, the platform/teleportation unit dematerialized, leaving the force of gravity to deal with the metallic warrior who had, until recently, been standing on it. Although the fall was graceful, it was still a comical sight. Link would have laughed anywhere else, but his purpose denied him the pleasantry. He was supposed to fight this metallic death machine in the middle of a volcano. 'Well, at least it'll be hotter for him. I'd hate to be metal after I shove him into that lava.'

Link apprehensively approached his opponent. "So do they want us to start now, or what?"

The man looked at him. "We're supposed to wait for a sign. The Hand said we'll know it when we see it." It was an eerie, tainted voice that the man answered with. Unlike anything Link had heard before.

The thing the two fighters were waiting for happened to be the end of the First Match Analysis. A disembodied nose, a left eye, and two feet, all of whom were roughly the size of a shed and as white as white can be, were sitting in an office debating in front of millions of viewers who would win the very first Super Smash Brother's Bout (more commonly known as an SSBB). It had taken them three hours and five phone calls to other "experts" to finally decide that Samus had a distinct advantage over Link. Righty (the foot) and Nosey (the eye) both believed that Samus would completely dominate the match and might even get out without losing any of her allotted 3 stock. Lefty (the other foot) had taken the philosophical view that anything could happen. Visual (the nose) believed that Link was going to shock the world and persevere, despite Samus's distinct advantages.

"Link has gone into countless situations before where he had absolutely no control over his surroundings and his enemy did. What does he do? He compensates and makes it out alive. I don't see why anybody is counting Link out," Visual asserted.

"We've been through this before, but I'm willing to go through it again, Link is going to get crushed by Samus. First of all, Samus knows the area. Especially considering how dangerous her home field is, that's a very good thing. I bet Link doesn't know that volcano is active yet. Secondly, Samus has technology. Link comes from a place where it's still knights, castles, and princesses. Samus can do things to Link that won't be invented on his planet for thousands, if not millions of years, and what can Link do to her? Oh wow, he's got a sword! And that shield's gonna be really helpful when she brings out the missiles! I am just saying," Righty shot back.

"Well folks, it's as much as I'm sure this is holding you in a riveted state to your seat, it's almost time for the main event," cut in Lefty. "Prepare to witness the first of many epic showdowns in the first ever Super Smash Brother's Tournament Pre-Season Brawls. We will have a live feed in five, four, three, two, one."

* * *

I'm still in the process of visualizing the fight scene, and I don't want 1 o'clock to ruin it for my readers. Speaking of readers, I do have them right? Please review so I don't feel like I'm doing something for nothing.


End file.
